ALfheim Magic
by Freaye
Summary: There is a reason messing with technology using magic is frowned upon. When a young Harriet Potter used accidental magic near the beginning makings of nerve gear with a fully downloaded ALfheim Online, things got strange. (Fem!Harry)
1. The Change of Species

**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: Thank you for taking an interest in my story!**

_Italics: 'Thoughts', flashbacks, etc._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swords Art Online or Harry Potter.**

**ALfheim Magic**

**Summary: There is a reason messing with technology using magic is frowned upon. When a young Harriet Potter used accidental magic near the beginning makings of nerve gear with a fully downloaded ALfheim Online, things got strange. (Fem!Harry)**

* * *

**The Change of Species**

Eight-year-old Harriet was a still as a stone, but she wanted nothing more than to twitch. She felt very uncomfortable in the pretty green dress, which was only a few shades away from the color of her eyes. Her feet were being strangled by the heels Petunia had begrudgingly bought her for the night. Her hair was neat for once in her life, and came down to her shoulders in soft waves.

She was sitting in on a dinner the Dursley's had been invited into, with some hotshot game maker named Mr. Johnson. She had only been invited when the game maker found out about her existence, and it would look odd if she didn't come. He of course commented on her near deathly skinniness, which was explained to be a disease by Petunia.

His wife Mrs. Johnson, a woman as smart as him and beautiful exclaimed about the sheer ladyness Harriet had, which she didn't understand, but merely assumed it was a compliment. "Now, if my company is to donate, we must see some evidence that it will be a good product." Vernon said smoothly.

Mr. Johnson nodded earnestly. "Of course, of course. Come with me." Everyone stood up from the expensive dining table, and followed him down a flight of stairs to a room with a metal door. Beside the metal door was a keypad, which would obviously only open with a certain password. The man quickly dialed a long set of numbers, before the metal door clicked and slowly slid open.

A cold draft exited the room, making Harriet shudder. She rubbed her arms up and down in an attempt to get rid of the quickly rising goosebumps. The group quickly entered, and Harriet noticed that the floor was metal. Her heels made clicks and clacks against the steel floor, and she saw how big the room was.

The room alone was the size of Dursley's house, and was filled with high-tech equipment. There was a large wall of screens to the left, each playing a different view of some sort of fantasy game. Harriet noted that the players all had fairy wings.

"ALfheim is designed to be the ultimate reality game. You live the actually game. You can taste, touch, smell, see, and hear in the game. It is top notch and the next big thing in gaming. We use nerve gear to send you into the game." he gestured to the two metal helmets sitting innocently behind a viewing glass.

"I can assure you that it is totally safe, and we are gearing these two nerve gears for a test run." He said, ushering them to the table.

_Now, in another world, Harriet would come back home and live her life practically canon, with the added exception of being a girl gamer during the summertime._

_However, this is not that world, and one single fall changes everything._

Harriet moved to step forward, inwardly wincing at the pinching feeling in her feet. She slightly wobbled, but no one noticed because of them paying attention to Mr. Johnson. Dudley, feeling incredibly childish, decided to stick his chubby leg out in front of her.

In any other type of shoes, perhaps she could have dodged it, but she was wearing heels, and as such tripped. The adults had time to turn around and see her fall, and Harriet closed her eyes wishing she wouldn't have a strong impact into the cold metal floor.

The fall alone could break a few of her bones, as they were brittle from lacking calcium. Sensing her desire not to fall, her magic reacted with swift action, and an mass of magic drifted from her petite body. What fate nor magic realized, was that she was right beside the nerve gear prototypes, each with their own downloaded ALfheim game.

Technology and Magic do not mix often, but when they do they make something entirely unique. This is such a case for one Harriet Potter.

The magic hit the nerve gear, and a massive explosion took over the whole room, throwing everyone back. The explosion burnt the Dursleys and Johnson's, but for Harriet, a magic-user, everything changed. With a snap of energy, Harriet disappeared from the Johnson's mansion.

…

Harriet woke with a groan, slowly opening her eyes. She felt a large burst of wind around her, and something touched her face. "A leaf?" She grabbed the leaf, scanning it. She patted the ground, a look of surprise across her face when she saw that bark was what she was sitting on.

"A tree?" Harriet supposed she was on a tree, but it must be a very large one, since one of the branches must be as large as a school bus. Pushing herself up, Harriet winced when she realized she was still wearing those dratted heels.

Slowly slipping the heels off, Harriet rubbed her sore feet. Gently placing her feet on the bark, she stood up. Looking down at her attire, she grimaced. The once pretty dress was covered in soot, and had tears in it. "Great." Harriet muttered.

Her waved hair fell in her face, and she reached and pushed it behind her. At least...she was going to. She stopped holding her hair the moment she felt her ears. Harriet might not have had a mirror, but she knew what her ears felt like.

This was _not _what her ears felt like. Her once rounded ears ended with points from what she could feel. Grasping the ends of her ears, slowly traced over her pointed ears. She dropped her hands slowly, and stood straight up. She felt something snap open, as if she had another pair of arms.

Reaching behind her, she felt something thin and leathery. Gripping the leathery thing, she pulled it forward, craning her neck in an effort to see it better. Wings.

By the lord above, wings. _Wings_. With _sparkles_ reflecting off it. It reminded her of dragonfly wings. Harriet thought she was in shock, to be honest. Was this a dream? She pinched herself, before flinching at the spike of pain.

"Definitely not a dream." Harriet muttered to herself. Slowly walking over to the end of the branch, she gasped loudly. She was in a large tree. The biggest tree that she had ever seen. It was as big as a mountain.

"My Queen!" Harriet whipped around, a startled look upon her face. "W-Who are you!?" Harriet stuttered, backing away from the man. He was tall, with long black hair and wings. "My Queen, what is your name?" Harriet continued backing away from him "My name is Harriet."

The man smiled charmingly. "My name is Ben, Queen Harriet. I am a NCP." Harriet blinked. "NCP?" Ben nodded.

"NCP, a computer generated character. NCP's usually give people quests and fill in the position of merchants, chefs, etc. We are the lifeline of ALfheim Online. You, Queen Harriet are the first player, and have been given the special role of being the Fairy Queen."

"As the Fairy Queen, you are given special attributes that other fairies do not have. Your wings have something called permanent flight, so you may fly as long as you wish while others are limited to having 10 minutes. You do not have any special affinities to any type of magic, so you have the chance to learn magic from any type of race."

"Race?" Harriet asked. Ben nodded.

"There are nine races in ALfheim. Cait Sith, a feline-like race with beast taming skills. Gnomes, the largest of the fairy races that specialize in Earth Magic. Imps, purple skinned masters of the night. Leprechauns, a blacksmith race known for their mechanical wings. Pooka, fairies that use music in combat. Salamander, red-styled combat fairies attuned to fire magic. Spriggan, treasure seeking illusion masters. Sylph, fastest of the fairy races specializing in wind magic. Undine, fairy healers and users of water magic. Then, there is Alfs, which is what you are. Alfs are not considered an official race, as any race can become Alfs."

Harriet nodded slowly. "So I am in ALfheim?" Ben nodded. "We are at the very top, my Queen." Harriet walked to the edge of the branch, looking over in stunned awe. Ben was true. She could see all of where she was. ALfheim was a large island, with the large spiral-like tree at the center, with land surrounding it.

It was beautiful. "Can...I explore?" Ben nodded. "My Queen, should you want to explore you will have to start at the very bottom, and work your way up to the top, where we are. Once you have finished unlocking all of the levels, you will be able to go anywhere." Harriet nodded.

"Let's get started." She murmured. Ben gave her a crystal and it lit up with power. A blink later and she was at the bottom of ALfheim.

**1 ½ years later…**

The laughter ringing through the large city of _Swilvane_ made the NCP's decorated throughout the city smile. Greetings of "Morning, Queen Harriet!" and "Have a nice day, My Queen!" Was heard throughout the city as Harriet flew through the empty streets.

A soft frown made it's way onto her face as Harriet looked sadly through the empty streets. NCP's were nice, yes, but in the end they were NCP's, not real humans, even if they were real now. Gripping a crystal on her chest, a soft pulse of magic and Harriet landed gently at the top of World Tree.

"Queen Harriet!" Harriet smiled to the loyal Ben. "Ben...I have an odd question for you." Harriet suddenly asked. Ben rose an eyebrow. "Can we somehow add more people here? Players, I mean." Ben hummed thoughtfully.

"I suggest going to the GM." The GM was a master system at the top of the tree, which only Harriet could control, with the help of some helpful pixies. Harriet nodded, and with a flap of her clear wings, she was flying to the GM.

Harriet had changed in the year and a half she had been residing in ALfheim. With proper nutrients courtesy of some NCP's and some vitamin D, she had grown a few more inches. A NCP doctor had informed her that she would always be petite from the malnutrition of her childhood, but she would still be far taller and healthier than she would if she had been stuck with the Dursley's.

She was currently wearing a dress decorated with the color of the rainbows, with a pair of _very _comfortable sandals. Her hair had grown as well, no longer chin length. It had reached the small end of her back, which delighted her. She had always wanted long hair, but Petunia had prevented her.

On her back was a white bow and quiver. Her dress hid several knives strapped to her legs, and around her neck was a simple jewel pendant.

Catching sight of the entrance to the GM, she landed neatly in front of it. Another thing, Flying. By the gods above, it was fabulous. It had taken her only a day to learn to fly efficiently, as she was a 'natural flyer'. "Lucy? Are you here?" Harriet called.

"Queen Harriet!" Called the bell-like chime of the navigation pixie of Lucy. She was in charge of upkeeping the GM. "I have a question for you. Can I possibly invite more players?"

Lucy wasn't just any navigation pixie, she was specially made for looking after the GM. She was immortal, or at least would live as long as the GM lived. She was the go-to person if you had a question, as she knew everything there was to know about ALfheim.

"Introduce new players? Ah, that would be so exciting! I was wondering when you would ask me." Lucy waved her hand, gesturing for Harriet to follow her. She led her to an odd chamber that off-shooted from the GM.

It was an ornate chamber, with an odd circle dipped into the floor. Rune covered the circle, and tall columns encircled it. "This is a transportation circle. Harriet, we would need you to power it, but it will summon a person that subconsciously wants to become apart of ALfheim."

Harriet stepped forward, placing her hands on one of the columns. Closing her eyes, she summoned forth the large pool of mana residing deep within her.

'_Please...I just want a friend. Someone I could learn with, laugh with, talk to. I need someone who will help me rule ALfheim.' _

The columns glowed eerily, and the runes pulsated with light. Harriet's magic spread out, searching for the perfect advisor for her. Locking down at a house in England, it searched the house, focusing on a young girl with so much magical potential. Harriet's magic wrapped around the girl, and she disappeared.

A second later, Harriet's magic grabbed the other two inhabitants of the house, the girl's parents. Harriet peered from behind the column, a look of delight forming across her face as she spotted three humans.

"Where..are we?" muttered the man. "ALfheim." informed Lucy. The three humans gaped at the small pixie. "I am Lucy, the navigation pixie. Now, I wouldn't move yet, you still have to gain your wings and attributes." Lucy said.

"What do you-erk!" The three twitched in pain, magic shaping them into another form. Harriet watched anxiously from behind the column. "What are you…!?" The man caught sight of Harriet peeking out from behind the column.

The man, or rather Undine watched her. "Who are you?" He asked. Beside him was the slumbering form of his now Undine wife and daughter. "I am Harriet, Harriet Potter. It's nice to meet you!" Harriet chirped, popping out from behind the column.

He gaped at her wings and ears, but Harriet didn't care. She stared quite a bit at the odd sights of ALfheim during her time as a newbie. "Welcome to ALfheim!" She exclaimed.

"ALfheim?" Harriet nodded. "The island of fairies! You are the newest arrivals. Do not be alarmed by the changed features, magic just made you into a fairy." The man blinked, before reaching up and touching his now pointed ears.

"Oh…" he muttered faintly. "Come, we have to get you a place to stay until you get accustom." Harriet said. Lucy thoughtfully looked over the three new arrivals. "Three Undines. It is a good race to start with." Lucy chimed, nodding her head to Harriet.

The Undine turned, catching sight of his now blue-haired wife and daughter. "My lord…" Harriet bounced on her feet. "What's your name?"

"Don Granger." Harriet smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Granger." Don nodded slowly to the petite Harriet in response.

...

When Hermione awakened, she knew she wasn't inside her room. The bed felt wrong, and was far larger. A look around the room told her that as well. It was different from her room. More expensive, with beautiful walls and furniture, and ornate doors leading to who knows where.

Where was she then? Touching her hair, she frowned when she felt the sleekness. Her hair had always been bushy, but her hair felt sleek. Pulling a strand to her face, she paled when she saw the now baby blue strands. A knock on the door to the side of her startled her.

"Y-Yes?" The door opened smoothly up, to reveal someone who was very familiar. A second look and Hermione recognized her. "Mom!" Her mother was changed, with smooth dark blue hair pointed ears. She also had an ethereal aura around her, and a pair of blue wings were on her back.

"Hermione, you are probably very confused. Come with me, and I'll explain everything with your father." Hermione slid out of bed, following her mother. While following her, she discreetly checked herself over, finding the same pointed ears as her mother, and a moment later, the same glossy blue wings.

Her mother led her down a hall, where she looked out and gasped. They were at the base of some sort of tree, with the tree being the largest she had ever seen. "Where are we mom?" Erika Granger gave her daughter a small smile.

"ALfheim. To be specific, the city of _Alne._" Erika murmured to her daughter, leading her into a large room. Hermione looked on in surprise, looking over the ornate room. Elegant furniture was laid throughout the room, and a large fireplace burning with purple fire was in one of the walls.

A petite girl with ears like her and clear wings was talking with a blue haired man Hermione recognized as her dad. The girl noticed the mother-daughter duo and turned to them, bouncing forward. "Hello, my name is Harriet. Welcome to ALfheim!"

Hermione blinked. "ALfheim?" Harriet nodded earnestly. "ALfheim, home to the fairies. That is what you are."

"I'm...a fairy?" Harriet smiled. "Specifically a Undine, a race of fairy known for their blue coloring and talent in water magic and healing." Hermione nodded slowly, her mind racing. "You are given the opportunity to live in this wonderful land, and build a life here. You can do practically anything here, excepting crime. you can be a blacksmith, a healer, a warrior, a master chef, etc. Would you like to live here?"

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Yes."

**6 months later…**

Harriet grinned, looking over the city of _Alne_. She had recently decided to stay here, if only not to be lonely at the top of the _World Tree_. The Grangers, as it were settled in nicely. They were currently living in the City of _Alne_ as well, but were thinking of moving to the City of _Swilvane. _

Don and Erika Granger had decided to become healers, as it was closest thing to being a dentist, only with the added magic involved. They were currently doing well, both of them becoming more experienced by the day.

Hermione was now Harriet's best friend, which made her one of the happiest people in Earth. She had never had a friend, never mind a best friend before Hermione came. Hermione had decided to become a healer, but with the power a warrior had.

She wielded a lightweight set of knifes, and used the anatomy of beasts against them. She was without a doubt within the large library of _Alne, _which had thousands of rows of books. Hermione devoured these books with a single-minded attention, somewhat scaring Harriet with her sheer dedication.

"Queen Harriet!" A near silent flutter of wings and a small navigation pixie landed on her shoulder. "You're Rose, aren't you? Ginny's pixie?"

Within a week or two of the Grangers arriving, Harriet decided that she needed to summon some more people. The Weasleys, the family she summoned was certainly odd, but very kind. They were a family of magic from the England, who at the start accepted practically anything you could throw at them.

"_Are you sure this will work, Queen Harriet?" Don Granger asked anxiously, looking into the rune of circles he had landed in not to far ago. "I know this will work, I summoned you with it. Beside, please call me Harriet." _

_Harriet closed her eyes, focusing her magic. The column lit up, followed by the runes lighting up._

'_Please...I want a family that is kind, a big one. One of various personalities and attitude, but understands magic and bonds. One that will go with the flow, and accept practically anything I throw at them.'_

_Harriet's magic responded, heading out of ALfheim, going to England, where they knew the people they were looking for were. _

_Meanwhile, the red-headed Weasley Clan were celebrating the start of the summer holidays, with Mrs. Weasley weaving through the kitchen making breakfast. A sudden feeling of vertigo washed over the family as a whole, making them all stiffen. _

_The older of the Weasleys knew the feeling - a teleportation magic or summoning. But who could be summoning them? A second later the Weasley Clan as a whole landed in the circle of runes. The younger had been knocked unconscious, while the older were still awake._

"_What are you-..." Charlie, the second oldest caught sight of the petite form of Harriet. "Please wait a second, and brace yourselves. You are changing." Lucy, the ever faithful navigation pixie announced. A flash of pain knocked the rest of the Weasley Clan out._

_The Granger's and Harriet looked at the family with fascination. Before, Harriet had assumed that because you were of the same blood that you were the same race, evident fully that was not true. The family summoned was a diverse group of fairies. _

_The mother, Harriet assumed was a Salamander, while Harriet thought the man to be the father was a Leprechaun. The oldest son (Once again Harriet Assumed) was leprechaun. The boy who had called out to her was a Salamander, with the next to oldest being a Sylph._

_The twins were a pair of Imps, with the next to youngest being a salamander. The only girl was a salamander as well. "What a diverse family." Erika Granger commented. The first thing the Grangers had learned was the nine types of races. _

"_Indeed." Dan Granger agreed. Hermione settled for peeking from behind her father's back to the family. _

…

If the Granger family settled in nicely, the Weasleys settled in with ease. It had taken them merely a day to like the idea of moving to ALfheim, and another day to move into one of the empty buildings near the estate Harriet resided in.

The large family had taken to different ways of living their lives. Currently, Mrs. Weasley's one goal was to become a master chef, with some added fire magic on the side. Mr. Weasley was inventing to his heart's content, usually sending his children off to gather the reagents needed while on the quests they went on.

The oldest, Bill Weasley was enamored with the large runes section in the library. "_It's got far more information on runes than perhaps even the goblins!" _Which reminded Harriet of the magic from the outside. It had astounded Harriet and the Granger's with the existence of magic in the outside world.

The magic from the outside was very useful, but far less powerful than the magic from ALfheim. It did help them very much though with simple things. Reparo, one of Harriet's favorites was especially useful.

Charlie Weasley, the second oldest son was delighted with the existence of dragon mounts and various dragon like monsters. He decided the path of a warrior/dragon tamer, something that could be done even without being a cait sith, only with more difficulty.

Percy Weasley, the only Sylph of the family was like Hermione, a book worm. He prefered books to combat, but still learned tricks if only to defend himself. Hermione and Percy got along like a house on fire, which was somewhat frightening.

The Twin Imps, George and Fred were delighted with this new magic. They loved pranks, and even incorporated pranks into combat usage for quests, which silenced Mrs. Weasley's harping. They adored flying, which was shared with much of the family.

Ron, the youngest son was an amazing chess player. He regularly played it against many NCP's, and loved combat more than anything. He and Hermione didn't get along at all, until Hermione challenged him to chess and won, earning Ron's respect. He like Hermione, had a single-minded determination, only for quests instead of books.

Ginny, the only daughter was Harriet's follower. She at first stalked Harriet around like a lost puppy, but a stern word from Harriet and she was now the younger sister figure Harriet never had. Ginny was fiery girl, with a fierce temper like her mother, but with less patience. She usually was Ron's back-up in quests, with her wielding a sword like it was an extension of herself.

Harriet looked over the city of _Alne _with a sort of pride. Her land was finally coming together with citizens.

…

**1 year later…**

Harriet grinned widely, spiraling downwards with a flap of her wings. This was what she loved the most about being a fairy - The ability to fly. "Be careful, Queen Harriet!" calls from citizens and NCP's alike was heard as she flew by them.

ALfheim had grown, with about 10 more families being summoned. They all came out as variety of fairies, with the first ever gnomes and cait siths being invited. The City of _Alne _was being filled, but it would take far more to fill the extremely large city, nonetheless the lands surrounding the World Tree.

Harriet also took the time to summon orphans from all corners of the world from various orphanages, as she would like to think they would like it better in ALfheim more than the orphanage. And they did. Usually with an adult fairy, they would go on easy quests.

The foreign hoot of an owl alarmed Harriet, and she stopped just in time to see an owl swoop down carrying a letter. Grabbing the letter, her eyes widened in recognition to see a familiar seal. A Hogwarts letter. She remembered the first time she heard of Hogwarts.

...

"_Queen Harriet!" Harriet whipped around, only to see the Weasley Clan barge into the room. "What is it?" Various Weasley's held up letters. "I had forgotten about Hogwarts!" Harriet blinked. "Hogwarts?" Harriet quoted. _

"_Hogwarts, the School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. It's a school where you learn magic from!" Harriet hummed in thought. "And you want to go, but you're afraid because you're now fairies?" Harriet smiled. _

"_Why don't you learn illusion magic? You could disguise yourself with your old human form, only slightly older." Harriet said. The Weasley's shared looks. "Actually, Queen Harriet...we wanted to stay here and learn the magic of Alfheim." Harriet blinked._

"_I see...then tell them that you are pulling yourselves out." Harriet said. "But...I've never heard of someone pulling out of Hogwarts before…" Harriet grinned. "Then you could be the first." The Weasley's nodded in agreement. "Alright. Besides, ALfheim is _way _better than Hogwarts anyway."_

…

Ever since then, when fairies turned 11 they would receive a Hogwarts letter. Everyone refused on the principal, because they had long since heard of what Hogwarts and the wizarding England was like from the Weasleys. Sure, the magic was very diverse in some ways, the culture itself was horrible.

Racism still existed, only with blood and race. Harriet snorted. Why would someone determine one by their blood? In fact, Harriet had gone down there not to long ago by flight. She had been interested in the goblins Mrs. Weasley told her about. And of her apparent vaults.

She had promised to return to ALfheim, so the other fairies only let Harriet go with the promise of her being summoned back the next day with the help of Lucy and some other navigation pixies.

...

_Harriet had placed an illusion over herself, hiding her inhuman features. Now, she looked practically human. Landing neatly in the plot in front of Diagon Alley, she neatly tapped the bricks, and Diagon Alley opened up. _

_Diagon Alley at first glance seemed amazing, at least to anyone that hadn't seen ALfheim. For the Queen of ALfheim, Diagon Alley was very lacking and dirty. Quickly heading to the large, white bank called Gringotts. _

_The Goblins guarding the entrance had magnificent weapons, and already knew what she was, judging the sharp glance they gave her when she stepped in to enter. Gliding across the floor with the grace of a lady, Harriet allowed the goblin that had approached her lead her into a side room._

"_Grimgock? What are you-" The Goblin sitting behind the desk immediately noticed Harriet. "Release the illusion." Harriet snapped her fingers, and the now fairy stared at the goblin, who stared back. "You...are a fairy, but not like anything I have ever seen." Goblin murmured._

_Harriet nodded. "I am Harriet Potter of ALfheim." The goblin pulled out a sheet of paper and knife. "Could you please do a blood test?" Harriet rose an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" The goblin hummed. "So I could confirm something." _

_Harriet grabbed the knife and pricked her finger, watching on in interest as the drop hit the paper, which immediately began to fill with words. The goblin read the sheet. "Harriet Potter. I was sure you were human the last time I saw you." The goblin commented._

_Harriet merely smiled. "Things change." _

The Goblins, after a few more talks decided to create a bank in ALfheim after they had found out about them lacking one. The Goblins and Fairies got along with ease, as the Goblins respected the fairies warrior-like culture and the fact they were treated as equal beings. It was common to find a goblin and fairy talking together, to Harriet's delight.

The bank also allowed Harriet to transfer her vaults to the bank in ALfheim, were the currency was traded for the currency of here. Harriet used this wealth to keep the orphans warm and well-fed.

Of course, with Harriet's position as 'Queen', she had to learn the ropes of being one. Luckily she was a fast learner, because Harriet was going to die from all the lady-like lessons she had to learn. Governing ALfheim was easy, as they only had one city populated with people now.

The empty cities surrounding ALfheim was regularly checked by small groups of Fairies, and navigation pixies were usually assigned the position of making sure the city as a whole was clean. Navigation pixies were adored by practically anyone, as they were the perfect workers even with how small they were.

Harriet herself had a swarm of navigation pixies at her disposal, each one being raised by her. They helped her send messages and such. Harriet regularly said she didn't know what she would do without the navigation pixies.

"Queen Harriet, you are required at the summoning chamber today." Harriet snapped her fingers in remembrance. She was going to summon some more orphans from the orphanages from across the world. Magic would transform them into fairies, where they would be put under the care of several different fairies.

Grabbing a teleportation crystal, she activated it. Arriving at the top of the World Tree, she flew over to where the GM was waiting. "Queen Harriet." Greeted a Sylph Fairy called Sylvia Mccray. She had been summoned from America and was well-known as the fastest flyer of ALfheim.

She was a regularly quest-user, but usually took care of the child fairies with Mrs. Weasley and a few other fairies. Sylvia was a kind, warm-hearted person with some amazing axe-wielding skills. She was going to help Harriet carry the children down to the city of _Alne. _

"Queen Harriet, I know that you've done this before, but please be careful." Lucy, the navigation pixie, requested. Harriet nodded, placing her hands on the columns.

'_Please...I want to summon orphans that have no where else to go. I want to summon orphans from the orphanages struggling to make it by.'_

Harriet magic reacted to her desire, and merely a few seconds later 6 children of various ages and ethnicities landed in the rune circle. The runes activated again, and 2 cait siths, 1 gnomes, 1 sylph, and 2 pookas later, Harriet and Sylvia scooped them up.

"It is truly wonderful, that you are doing this." Sylvia commented, holding three children. Harriet herself was struggling with the other three. "Ah, I'm not that good." Harriet murmured to Sylvia. Sylvia shooked her head.

"No, you summon orphans instead of families. You are a good person." Harriet blushed in embarrassment. "How is Bill doing?" Harriet said, desperate to change the topic. Sylvia smirked at her, making Harriet know she failed in that, but allowed it anyway.

"He is currently messing with the runes with help of some goblins. They say he's about 80% done." Harriet relaxed. "That's good." She murmured. Bill Weasley was an amazing rune master, who was currently overworked doing rune work on practically every building in the city.

He was making them more durable, not that they weren't, just more so. He was also making sure no natural disasters touched ALfheim. It took him several months, but he had made all of ALfheim hurricane, tsunami, and earthquake proof.

Now he was swamped with work and being paid handsomely. Mrs. Weasley was so proud of him. Others were finding their places as well.

Ginny and Ron were currently near matching Harriet's level in power, and usually came back from quests with extremely rare reagents to share with everyone. Percy, to everyone's surprise, took up the task of making potions out of the reagents his siblings collected.

The twins were happily brightening everyone's days with their unique, homemade pranks and events. They had even gotten Harriet sometimes, making her have pink hair a few days or blue skin.

Hermione taught the orphans how to read and write in different languages, and was an amazing healer in her own right. Her parents were the best healers in all of ALfheim, and was currently teaching other Undines healing magic.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were doing amazing. Mrs. Weasley owned a restaurant where she cooked to her heart's delight, and took care of the orphans. Mr. Weasley was like a mad scientist, constantly created new things to make people's lives better.

Other fairies were making their own little nook as well. There was fairy guilds, each specializing in different things. Harriet knew for a fact that Charlie, Ron, and Ginny were the leaders of the _Fairy Knights_, a guild set for protecting ALfheim as a whole. They were usually cleaning out mob areas so that fairies could travel safely.

They were also the _Spinning Thread _Guild, the _Blue Aura _Guild, and the _Nuts and Bolts _Guild, specializing in tailoring, healing, and blacksmithing respectively.

All and all, ALfheim was doing rather well. Arguments were determined by duels, people weren't going hungry, and quests were completed for fun. Harriet couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Wah, this is like the longest prologue ever. Man, I'm so happy with this.**


	2. The Qua-Wizard Tournament

**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italic: 'Thoughts', Flashbacks, etc._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Swords Art Online.**

**Summary: There is a reason messing with technology with magic is frowned upon. When a young Harriet Potter used accidental magic near the beginnings of nerve gear with a fully downloaded ALfheim Online, things got strange. (Fem!Harry)**

**Answers to Reviews -**

**To Multiple Reviewers - ALfheim is essentially a pocket dimension. When I said Harriet flew down from it, she exited the pocket dimension and flew down to England using her wings.**

**Will there be any of the Swords Art Online Cast? - Of course, they will appear sometime in the story. Not sure when though. **

**Kirito X Harriet - Kirito was born in 2008, and the canon of Swords Art Online starts in 2022 when he's 14. Harry Potter series is in the late 1990s, so there is like a decade of age between the two of them. If enough reviewers want them to be together, and this is only going to be after the story had progressed _a lot, _then I'll do a little side pairing, as romance isn't going to be the focus.**

**Floating Island of ALfheim - the dimensional rip is in higher altitudes, where humans could only reach it by planes and helicopter. So in essence, I guess they could be considered a floating continent?**

**Defenses of ALfheim - There will be defenses, they'll pop up occasionally in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Qua-wizard Tournament**

"I love this dress." murmured Harriet, fingering it. The now 14-year-old Queen twirled in front of the full body mirror, a thoughtful look upon her face. It was just in time for the _Flying Festival, _an annual event that happened every year.

It was a tournament in which ALfheim's flyers would compete against one another for the title of _First Star Flyer. _Only one person could win the title, and would have the title for the rest of their life. Sylphs usually won the title, but occasionally a _very _fast Spriggan or Cait Sith would win the title.

Opening her wings, Harriet rose from her estate, and quickly dove down into the street. Banners all around decorated the city of _Alne, _and Harriet could see fairies and goblins alike placing bets in front of a very smart Cait Sith named Jin.

Harriet landed neatly where the starting line was, and started to the judge's booth. She plopped down on one of the ten seats, her green eyes looking happily down at the proceedings. Over the four years since she had receiving and declined her Hogwarts letter ALfheim had blossomed even more.

The city itself had become even more populated, with all of the various races being populated. ALfheim might only be populated with only about 1000 fairies, but it was thriving. The races depended on one another for survival, making everyone live in peace.

Harriet was the Queen, even with her young age. No one questioned that, not after she had brought them to this paradise. "Queen Harriet." Sylvia, a Sylph greeted. Sylvia was the first _First Class Flyer _and leader of the Sylphs, one of the nine Leaders of the races.

She was to judge the flyers today, with the other eight lords/ladies and Harriet. "Neh, Harriet how have you been doing?" Charlie asked. A swift slap to the back of his head from Sylvia and he winced. "That's _Queen Harriet, _scaled idiot." Sylvia hissed.

Charlie glared back. "I can call her whatever I want!" Sylvia puffed up. "Treat her with respect!" A laugh from behind Harriet made her look behind her. "Nya, they sure are loud, Queenie." purred Emily.

"Lizard-Brain!"

Emily, the Lady of Cait Sith was a petite woman with spiky tri-colored hair. Dark gray, light gray, and orange in the form of tabby stripes made her unique if only because of her hair. Her playful attitude and being the best hunter and beast tamer of Cait Siths makes her unforgettable.

"Butterfly!"

Harriet only sighed. "I don't get why they just don't get together." she muttered to Emily. Emily purred in amusement. "They are both Tsundere. It'll take them a few more years." A deep voice commented. Harriet saw John, the owner of the voice. John was the Lord of Gnomes, and one of the tallest people Harriet had ever met.

"Imbecile!"

Harriet heard a chuckle. "You two are too loud. You youngins better settle down." Came the smooth baritone of Lord Kazuto of the Imps. He was a middle-aged man with dark purple, almost black hair and blood red eyes that gleamed when he lost his temper.

"Fine." Came the two muttered of Charlie and Sylvia. Harriet laughed brightly. "I wonder who will win this year?" Harriet murmured thoughtfully. "I've got bets on Percy." Charlie said. Percy had almost won the race last year, but was beaten by only a few milliseconds. Everyone thought he would win this time around.

"Queen Harriet, have you thought of the proposal?" Harriet hummed, her vibrant green eyes settling on race. "The proposal from Hogwarts? For some Tournament?" Sylvia asked. Harriet sighed softly. "If we are to agree, I am thinking of sending Ginny or Ron. They have grown quite powerful."

Ginny and Ron were powerful, extremely so. They were only slightly underneath Harriet's level of strength, which was saying something. "I'll send them over with some other fairies, powerful ones mind you. I hope they can recruit more from Hogwarts." John chuckled from beside her.

"Always looking for ways to better the kingdom, Queen Harriet." I smiled, my eyes flashing with power. "I am Queen after all." I murmured. A gentle bell-like tone was heard. The source was Lady Lily of the Undines. Her healing talents was unmatched by even the Grangers, and she was well known Ice Queen, for her creation and mastery of ice magic.

"Are you going to summon more people to ALfheim?" Came the soft voice of Lord Grew, the leader of the Spriggan. He liked all things shiny, and hated being bored. He was a handsome man, like all fairies were. Harriet nodded.

"We do need some new blood. The little orphans from the first summonings are already going on quests!" Harriet said happily. It had filled her with joy when they were finally powerful enough to go on quests. With how the Earth was being overpopulated by humans, she could easily summon the unwanted to ALfheim.

Emily purred. "I am very glad that we are flourishing. I want to start leading some of the other fairies to take some dungeons on." Harriet gave her a grin. "That sounds very interesting." The Dungeons around ALfheim were all nearly unexplored, and fairies were very interesting in exploring them.

"Some Leprechauns are working to make some sort of magical WiFi." Harriet grinned. The Leprechauns were the inventors of the fairies, and were currently trying to find ways to make WiFi and internet available to ALfheim. The only reason it was taking them so long is because Harriet placed a handicap on inventing. Make eco-friendly inventions. She had learned enough about Human pollution to be wary. Other than that, the sky was the limit for the Leprechauns.

"John, how is your guild?" John was the Leader of the _Nuts and Bolts _Guild, which had a range of the fairies races, the most numbered being Gnomes and Leprechauns. "They are doing fine. I want to show you an earth magic spell I made, it might help your arrows." Harriet smiled.

"I would love to." Harriet looked over to the cheering crowd. "It's time." Harriet stood up, and the crowd fell silent. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the 4th Annual _Flying Festival!" _A chorus of cheers exploded from the stands.

"Now...let the festivities begin!" Harriet yelled. The petite form of a Sylph was seen as he pointed the magical gun into the air. "3...2...1!" A gunshot was heard as lightning raced into the sky. The guns residing in ALfheim used elemental magic instead of metal bullets.

"Wowza! There are some fast fairies this year!" chirped the young Juliet, Lady of the Pookas. Her yellow wings flapped happily, as the two girls grinned to one another. In her hands was her trusty flute, which Harriet had seen her use to knock out a mob of flower monster using only the music.

She also had a lovely voice, and loved using music to brighten fairies' days. The Pookas were some of the least numbered of the fairy races, as one had to have the talent of music to become a Pooka. "Oh! They're coming to the finishing line!" squealed Juliet.

Harriet and Juliet leaned forward, their eyes focusing on the speeding blurs of flying fairies. A sudden blur of green flashed across the finish line first, followed by the other racers. The green blur stopped, to reveal one tired Percy Weasley.

Calls and shouts of excitement were heard throughout the city as Percy was announced the winner. Harriet tapped her mic, which gave off a loud tapping noise. The stands silenced. Grabbing the trophy, she flew down to where Percy was floating.

"Congratulations, Percy Weasley. You are officially given the title _First Class Flyer!" _She handed the trophy to the tired but excited Percy. The Weasley family crowded around Percy, giving him hugs and cheers of excitement.

Harriet turned to the downtrodden racers. "You all did well. I hope to see you in the race next year, with one of you winning the trophy." She said, handing them the winged pin given to those who participated but didn't win.

Harriet merely smiled, before fluttering over to the Fairy Lords/Ladies. "I want you all in the Vine Chambers tomorrow. We have much to discuss. But for now, enjoy the festival." Harriet said. Juliet reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I want to play the fish game with you!" Juliet.

"Can I play as well?" Came the call of Hermione. Harriet smiled to Hermione. Hermione had aged well, with her long curly blue hair let down for once. Her dark blue dress shimmered with lighter blues and greens weaved in, and on her feet were slippers.

Several blue tattoos stood out on her pale skin, one being the Undine symbol on her shoulder. Another was of some blues flowers with vines standing on them. A calm aura was built around her, courtesy of the illusion magic she had created that naturally calmed down everyone around her. She was always using it, which allowed her mana pool to grow bigger.

"Yes! Have you seen Grace, Emily's sister?" chattered Juliet. "Ah, she's very pretty isn't she?" Grace was Emily's little sister, an orangette with gold eyes. She was a very rambunctious person, and was a very good hunter who loved fish.

"Did you hear about the gardens near the orphanage? It's harvest time, so everyone is helping out to gather all the vegetables and herbs. It's also near Halloween, so everyone is starting to get ready for it." Harriet perked up.

"I'm very excited for Halloween too. Have you heard of the colorful fairy lights George and Fred produced?" Juliet and Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I'm looking to buying some for my apartment." Hermione lived in an apartment building controlled by the intelligent Jin, the Cait Sith.

"I heard from mom that Asia in general was very populated. If you're going to summon you should summon from there." Harriet hummed. "That's a good point. I've only been summoning from America and Europe because they speak English. We'll need someone to make a language translator of some sorts, I'll contact the _Nuts and Bolts _for that…"

…

**The Next Day…**

Harriet sat inside the vine chambers, looking over the various Lords and Ladies. Lucy, the representative of the navigation pixies and Grimlock, the representative of the Goblins were here as well. "So do you think we should enter this Tournament?"

Emily scowled. "From what I've heard about European Wizards in general, I do not think we should get involved." Everyone shared looks. It was true, with the way Europeans viewed non-humans... they would treat them as second-class citizens.

"I think we should enter and win just to annoy the Wizards." commented Grimlock, as he never liked wizards. "If we are to send fairies to the tournament, then there must be an equal number of each race going." Juliet commented.

Charlie frowned. "I believe that all of those being sent must have warrior skills, and have a teleportation crystal at hand." John nodded. "We will need fairies capable of the _Moonlight Mirror _to go along." Harriet sat up.

"All in favor of going." 6 hands rose in favor. 5 hands rose against. "Then we are going to send a group of fairies to go to the tournament. I will go with them." Cries of outrage was heard. "Queen, who will be ruling in your place!" "It's far too dangerous Harriet!"

Harriet clapped her hands, and they stopped talking. "I am looking to all of you to rule in my place while I am gone. I will contact you every single night, and I will be the one representing ALfheim. This is not up for debate." She said sternly.

Emily sighed. "Grace will accompany you then." Charlie rose up. "As will Ginny and Ron!" Sylvia huffed. "I will send my fastest flyer." She promised. "I will send the most devious of Imps." said Kazuto. "We will all bring our best to accompany you!" declared Lily.

"We will have to announce to the people about the Tournament." muttered Grew. Charlie nodded. "We will take volunteers. The best of the volunteers will be chosen." Grimlock grinned. "The goblins will be delighted." he commented.

Juliet pouted. "I wish I could come with you." She complained. Everyone laughed. "Well, we should get ready then. Send word out about the Tournament." Harriet murmured.

**2 weeks later, Hogwarts…**

"Now, I am quite sure everyone knows of the fourth school ALfheim which will be joining us. I want everyone to rise and go to the Hogwarts Field. We are to greet the last school." Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts stated.

With the noise of seats moving, the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons hurried to the chilly lawn surrounding Hogwarts. "I wonder what the students will be like." murmured the Hufflepuff Neville to Luna, the Ravenclaw. She smiled dazedly, her silver eyes knowing. "They will be...mythical." she murmured.

The students shivered beside one another, the teachers anxiously checking their students over. "Straighten that hat, Creevey!" called Mrs. Mcgonagall, the Gryffindor's head of house. "Honestly, why must we do this? They are a week late!" muttered Fleur to his sister, Gabrielle.

A sudden explosion of lights caught everyone's attention. Soft, glowing orbs of light with different colors floated down, before bursting into another explosion of light. The humming of wings was barely heard, but everyone looked on in surprise as the ethereal forms of the ALfheim students arrived.

"Bloody hell! Fairies!" True to the student's words, the shimmering wings and pointed ears caught everyone's attention. Intaken breath was shared by everyone when they caught the sight of the fairies riding different beasts down to them.

Dragons, Flying Wolves, Chimeras, all sorts of beast flew down with them. Leading the assortment of fairies was the petite form of a small teenaged girl, her long brown nearly black hair flew in the breeze as she landed neatly in front of Headmasters.

"I am Harriet Potter, ALfheim representative. It is a pleasure." Her clear wings gracefully folded on her back. A quiver and bow hung on her shoulder, her emerald gaze meeting each of the headmasters, even if she was petite.

The rest of the ALfheim fairies landed as well, their wings folding. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Potter. You have fine students." Madame Maxime stated, being the first to recover. "It is indeed nice to meet you, my girl." Dumbledore stated cheerfully.

An instant later he was the receiver of very fearsome glares. "I am not 'your girl'. Please do not refer to me as so." Harriet said. "I am sorry, Miss Potter. Do you have somewhere to sleep, the Gryffindor dorms would suit-We have a place." Harriet interrupted.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Then may I welcome you and your students to the Hogwarts feast?" Harriet inclined her head. "We would be delighted." She said. "We will have to have somewhere to keep the mounts…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Hagrid will be delighted to have such an assortment of beasts to work with." Harriet merely nodded, gesturing for the fairies to follow her. The teachers began to usher the students back inside, but everyone was looking back to catch a glance of the fairies of ALfheim.

'_Everyone had assumed that we were human. They had thought wrong, obviously.' _Harriet thought in amusement.

She gracefully entered after the students, the fairies behind her following. Ginny and Ron were right behind her, as was Hermione and Grace. The fairies all wore the same attire, only with differing colors. Each had the same armor with the ALfheim shield on it, with their armor being the color of their races symbol.

Harriet entered the Great Hall, where everyone was waiting to see what she picked. Narrowing down on the Hufflepuff table, she glided over. The fairies followed her lead, with everyone following their movement.

Sitting beside a quiet, slightly chubby boy she smiled. "What is your name?" She asked. The boy blinked, before a light blush covered his cheeks. "I-I'm Neville. W-Why does she have c-cat ears?" Everyone was paying attention to the exchange.

"She is a Cait Sith, a fairy known for their taming abilities." Harriet said. "C-Cait Sith?" Harriet nodded, giving him a kind smile. "One of the nine fairy races that reside in ALfheim." Neville nodded, ducking his head to his food. Harriet turned to the food as well, inwardly wincing at the fatty food.

"Grace, could you pass me some fruit." Grace nodded, grabbing a few fruit and passing it over. Her plate was already filled with chicken and some veggies, and she looked just about ready to eat it all up. If Grace was known for something, it was her incredible appetite.

Across from her was Ron, who was casually eating with no table manners at all. Ginny lightly slapped him over the head for the lack of table manners, before munching down on some potatoes.

The conversation had started up again, the hot topic being the ALfheim Fairies. "They're so pretty! I wish I had their looks." muttered a envious Gryffindor. "I wonder what type of magic they use. Do you want to compare with them?" eagerly whispered a Ravenclaw back to another Ravenclaw.

Harriet looked happily over her citizens, who were slightly relaxed. A pop was heard and dinner changed to desert. Harriet eyed a treacle tart, before reaching out and grabbing some. Chomping down on them with glee, she almost swooned at the familiar taste.

Sure, it was not as good as ALfheim's treacle tarts, but it was _still_ a treacle tart. She saw Ron and Ginny both grabbing some pudding, and saw Grace nibbling on a type of cake. Hermione was happily eating chocolate, her favorite type of food.

Some Pookas near the end, Esme and Romeo were happily eating some pie, their yellow wings fluttering happily. Some Salamanders were crunching down on some candy apples, and she saw a Spriggan eating cookies. She smiled happily. Perhaps this will not be so bad after all.

A tap on glass caught everyone's attention. "Now, I welcome all, both foreign and domestic to Hogwarts. It is with our delight to receive students from ALfheim, and to have the opportunity to start friendships and bonds with them. As you know, Hogwarts is hosting the Quawizard Tournament, and only those of certain abilities will be able to compete. Off you trot!"

Everyone began to stand up, the teachers heading to their group of students. Harriet stood up as well, her wings fluttering as she began to leave the hall. The fairies surrounded her, they following her out of the Great Hall. The Durmstrang students and Beauxbatons students following the fairies.

Exiting Hogwarts to the field, she began to flutter and fly. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione joined her in the night sky. Grace sprinted across the field, before settling where the ground seemed firm. Pulling out a brown crystal, something custom made for this purpose, she placed it on the ground.

Leaping to join them in the skies, the five fairies formed a pentagon formation. The Durmstrang watched on in interest, wondering what they were doing. Clapping their hands together, the ancient words of power exited their mouth, and runes began to encircle them.

The floating runes pulsated, and the brown crystal glowed. A sudden burst of energy and a structure sat their. It looked like an ancient Willow tree, with a house carved into it's inside. Harriet merely smiled, knowing the Leprechaun that made this was inspired by the old tales of fairies living within trees.

Diving down, Harriet fished the key out from her pocket. Pushing it in, it turned with a click. Opening the ornate, carved door she entered. The treehouse as it was called, was extremely large. It had the three floors, the downstairs one having the kitchen and bathrooms, and the second and third being for boys and girls respectively.

Windows were carved in, which allowed fairies multiple exits. Harriet turned to the group of about 20 fairies. "Welcome to your home for the rest of the school year." she announced.

…

The gentle giggles of a navigation pixie woke Harriet up. The pixie floated above her. "Queen Harriet, time to wake up." Harriet nodded in gratitude, slipping out of the bed. "Wake them up for me will you?' she requested. The pixie nodded, zipping over to the snoring Ginny.

Grabbing her set of white armor, she swung her bow and quiver over her pajama clad self. Walking down the stairs to the boys floor, she knocked on the wood. A groan and Romeo the Pooka woke up. "Queen Harriet?" he slurred, his fiddle hanging from the wall behind him.

"Romeo, please wake the others up." Harriet requested. Romeo nodded, shuffling over to the Salamander Drake. Taking the next flight of stairs down, Harriet entered the bathroom. Changing with quickness learned from battle, she trooped back to the girls floor, where the pixie was attempting to wake Ginny up.

Placing her pajamas into the satchel she brought with her, she walked over to where Ginny was. Grabbing her arms, she dragged her off the bed, where Ginny fell with a thump. Ginny startled awake, looking up the see the very amused group of fairies around her.

Shaking her head, Harriet slipped over to the large door leading to the balcony on the side. "Grace, tell everyone they better be down for breakfast or they'll miss it. I'm going to check on the mounts." Hermione stepped forward. "I'll come with you." Hermione said, slipping her newly made sword on her waist.

Harriet nodded, and walked out into the balcony. With a flap of her wings, she was flying to where she could see the mounts were. Hermione's blue wings flashed just into her view, and Harriet smiled to Hermione. Passing over a gaping group of Durmstrang students, she gently set down beside a dragon mount.

"Hello there! You're the fairies of Elfheim aren't ya?" Harriet smiled politely to who she assumed was Hagrid. "It's ALfheim. How are the mounts doing?" Hagrid grinned. "They're doing great! Didn't know ya could tame a dragon though." Harriet merely smiled to him. "Cait Siths usually tame them. They are naturals at that skill."

"Ah! The cat fairies." Hagrid exclaimed. Hermione stared at him in a sort of horrified awe. He wasn't speaking to the Queen properly! A gentle pat from Harriet and Hermione calmed herself. Shuffling her blue hair behind her, she turned her gaze to her mount, a gentle dragon named Opal.

The flap of wings was heard as more fairies dropped by to check on their mounts. Harriet merely turned her gaze to the ancient castle of Hogwarts. It was certainly beautiful, she supposed. She much preferred the architect of ALfheim though.

"Ah, ye better be going. Breakfast is starting." Harriet rose up, flying to the sky. She was joined by Hermione, Esme, and Jordan, a gnome. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Harriet sped up, making Hermione speed up.

"Harriet! Slow down!" Spiraling and doing loops across the sky, she finished with a dive where she landed lightly beside the massive doorway leading into Hogwarts. Hermione landed almost a second later, giving her a slap to the head. "Wait for me, will you?"

Harriet smiled, walking into the doors of Hogwarts. "What's the fun in that? What do you think they will teach here?" Hermione snorted. "The things Charlie told us of. We should probably be able to do it wandlessly." she murmured to Harriet.

Harriet grinned to her friend. "What would I do without you?" She asked rhetorically, making Hermione shake her head and smile. "I wonder how big the library is?" She murmured, the sense of excitement humming off of her. "Copy anything of importance." she murmured quietly to Hermione, before her voice rose again.

"I hope the students get along with us." she said to Hermione. Hermione merely nodded, her gaze thoughtful. Some bookworm fairies were given the task of setting out into the human world and gathering books under an illusion. They would then fill the libraries of ALfheim.

If the Hogwarts library was a good as it seemed, Harriet wanted Hermione to weed through it and find useful books to copy and come back to ALfheim with. "Hello." came the dreamy voice of a girl. Harriet and Hermione blinked, before looking to the oddly dressed Ravenclaw.

"My name is Luna. Do you have Crumple-Horned Snorkack in ALfheim?" Harriet only smiled at the dreamy girl. "Perhaps." she said. Luna smiled, her gray eyes still unfocused and cloudy. Hermione and Harriet shared a knowing look.

Luna was perhaps the perfect type of citizen for ALfheim. '_But what would she be?' _Harriet wondered. Perhaps a Sylph or Undine. Harriet hummed. "Could I sit beside you for breakfast, Luna?" Luna merely nodded. Harriet smiled. Perhaps a new friend!

A flash happened behind her, and Harriet turned to a mousy haired boy holding a camera. "My name is Colin, Colin Creevey! Can I have your picture?" Harriet nodded. He held up the old fashioned camera, and a bright flash later Colin was grinning.

"Thanks! It's really, really nice to meet you. I've never met a fairy before." Harriet smiled down at Colin. He was like a puppy, or like a little brother. "It's nice to meet you as well, Colin. Maybe we could talk later, or you can talk to some of the other fairies. I know they'd like some people to talk to." Colin nodded excitedly.

"Alright! I really want some fairy friends!" he chirped, bouncing away. Harriet looked to where Luna and Hermione was waiting. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." she apologized, following Luna over to the Ravenclaw table.

Sitting beside Luna, she was almost immediately surrounded by Ravenclaw students. "My names Padma Patil, it's nice to meet you." Harriet nodded in greeting. "My name is Harriet." Padma opened her mouth. "Is it true there are 9 types of fairies in ALfheim?"

Harriet nodded. "There are the Undines, which is what Hermione is." Gesturing to Hermione. "Undines are known for their blue coloring, and talents in healing and water magic. There are the Salamanders, the red colored fairies who excel in combat and fire magic. The Cait Siths, the fairies with feline appendages. They are beast tamers and talented hunters."

"The Imps, who have purple coloring and amazing night vision. The brown colored Gnomes who are the largest of the fairy species, specializing in earth magic. The Leprechauns, a blacksmith race with mechanical wings. Pooka, who specialize in music magic and have yellow wings."

"Spriggan, black-styled illusion masters that hunt treasure. Sylphs, the fastest of the fairy races, the wind magic masters. And the Navigation Pixies, the smallest of the fairy races. They are known for their memory, and their usefulness. They don't really specialize in anything, and are the most numbered of ALfheim."

Padma nodded in interest. "It sounds very diverse. Can all fairies fly?" I nodded. "The first thing a fairy learns is to fly, which is harder than it looks." Harriet winced, remembering all the falls and painful tumbles she had.

"What is ALfheim like?" Harriet smiled, her green eyes twinkling. "ALfheim is beautiful. It is a large land, with all sorts of monsters and such to slay. There are over 10 different cities, but I live in the Capital _Alne. _It had a diverse climate, with sometimes one side of the land in winter while the other is in spring."

Now that had been an odd year after realizing it. The realization was still spoken of to today, and there was plans of having two different gardens on each side of ALfheim for the changing seasons.

"You sound like you love it." Harriet nodded. "Perhaps you can visit one day." She said, smiling to Padma. Padma nodded. "I'd like to." Harriet looked over the Ravenclaw table, sighing when she saw all the fairies at this one table.

"They always follow me around. I wish they'd go out and make friends…" Harriet muttered. Padma giggled beside her. She then saw a nervous Pooka named Selena approach the Hufflepuff table, where she sat down and began to talk to some second-years.

Others began to follow her lead, spreading out to the other tables. Harriet smiled happily. It seems she didn't have to worry after all.

* * *

**Tales of ALfheim - A Story of Two Sisters -**

_Emily and Grace were orphaned at a young age, victim to a house fire. To that fire, they had lost their parents, their home, and their way of living. Social Services came, and they were placed into the house of Freya, an older widow that fostered children._

_During their stay with her, they learned of her odd fascination with cats, as she was the crazy cat lady of the block. Emily and Grace grew up with these cats, learning all sorts of social cues and the ways cats got around with their lives. _

_On their eighth birthday, Freya died from a heart-attack, and they had to say goodbye to all of the cats that lived there. It was a sad affair, with both sniffling as their meager baggage was loaded into the Social Service Agent's car, and with her ushering them to their new home._

_Their new foster parents were not as nice, nor kind like Freya. They only fostered to gain the stipend that one got for the orphans. The girls did all the chores in the house, and then they had to take care of the garden. It's was the foster mother's pride and joy, even if she had not worked to create it, and the orphans did._

_It was large, so large that it took up the whole backyard, excepting the porch. But it had been overgrown since the days of the last orphan staying here, so Emily and Grace were given the task of cleaning it up before growing season._

_With no gloves, and only their hands, they set to work. Emily suffered from a poison ivy rash after the first day, became determined to learn what and what not to touch. She had touched her first herbology book, and she was hooked. She learnt the way of plants, knowing what to eat and what not to._

_Grace, suffered from multiple ant bites when she accidentally fell into one. Having to go to bed with itching bites was horrible, she decided. When Emily found a section of a book containing knowledge on how to make salves that would stop and assortment of things, Grace was hooked as well._

_That was how they spent much of their time from their time as children and teens. Elementary, Middle School, and High School were spent having straight A's, as they had to get into a good college, if nothing else. _

_To afford things, the two sisters made things to sell. Over the years their ability to herbs had extended to animals, and they regularly made different crafts. Emily would carve wood, then Grace would decorate it with feathers and other such things. Grace would make a necklace, Emily would finish it._

_They had done everything together, but when their foster family had decided that they could not support them anymore, a solemn Social Service Agent told them they would be split off and sent to other homes. The protested, loudly, louder than they had ever in their life. _

_In this world, they had only each other. And they were not about to lose that. Their determination caught the attention of Harriet's magic, actually moving it off course from the original family, and speeding over to the two of them. That night, Emily and Grace of the Burning House and Crazy Cat Lady died, and the Cait Siths Emily and Grace took their place._

_ALfheim was true treat. It was beautiful, right out of a fantasy book. The little girl, Queen Harriet had given them her hand and offered them the ability to live their life here, in a world full of quests and fairies. Emily and Grace took it, and were placed into the care of an older Cait Sith named Jin._

_Emily, after awhile with Jin, was corrupted into his way of thinking, even using his verbal tic, to Jin's amusement. What Grace learned from Jin was highly debatable, but rumors were his blackmailing skills. With Jin's guidance, the two girls quickly rose through the ranks to the top hunters._

_Emily was given the title Lady Cait Sith, to Grace's delight, and they had then realized that they had made a life for themselves in this mystical paradise. They had a house, and they had friends, and they would never have to work in a garden again. _

_All in all, it was the start of something wonderful, Emily and Grace told Queen Harriet, who gave them a knowing, kind look._

**Tales of ALfheim - The Trouble with the Colored Blossoms**

_Navigation Pixies were born from special flowers that only opened in the light of the full moon near a Yggdrasil tree or offshoot. The blossoms were beautiful shade of moonlight that was admired by all. That was why the pixies that took care of the blossoms were certain they were sick, as they stared on in horror at the blossoms of every color. _

_It was chaos as the pixie flew around the blossoms, looking for anything amiss. When they could not find a problem, pixies were sent out to gather the best of the Undine healers, and to bring the Queen. While the others zipped around the blossoms with worry, wondering if they should water them or not, the Undines arrived. _

_The Undines saw the problem and tried to use magic to sense what was wrong with it. After a repeated answer they gave the pixies the diagnostic. There was nothing wrong with them! But the pixies were so sure they were wrong, and began to argue with the Undines._

_For surely there was something wrong with them, the blossoms were not the shade of moonlight and were instead the color of the rainbow. Finally, the pixie sent to find the Queen returned, with the Queen following close behind. She took one look at the blossoms and declared that she knew what was wrong._

_The quarreling Undines and Pixies quieted down, wondering what was wrong. "The blossoms are merely soaking up the ambient magic left after a spell. We had a tournament not to long from here, and the blossoms merely soaked up the magic humming through the air. See that one right there?" She pointed to a green one._

"_That blossom soaked up the remnants of a Sylph's spell. There is nothing wrong with them. They will only have special abilities when they come out during the full moon." The fairies were relieved, and immediately went to work caring for the special blossoms._

_The day of tomorrow was the full moon, so Queen Harriet and the Undines had decided to stay and help the fairies care for the blossoms. They were several hundred blossoms of multiple colors, and the Undines and pixies had fun trying to guess what type of spell which blossom absorbed._

_Soon, tomorrow came and the pixies began to hum and sing. Magic came from their music, reminding them of the Pookas. "They are singing the words of Genesis, so that the blossoms become ready to bloom. The moonlight will give the blossoms the power to open up, and the pixies will be born." She said._

_An Undine was recording the whole thing with a specialized jar made for Pookas to seal their songs into. Another was recording the events with a pen and paper, her hands flying across it, trying to write down all that was happening. _

'_The different choruses from the pixies was amazing, with so many different tones and voices. The pixies never stopped, not for water nor food. It was an experience I shall never forget.' _

_\- Isabelle Jannike of the Undine_

_The Pixies sang until the sun went down, and the moon started rising. Not missing a beat they had proceeded to drink and eat the food they had brought for themselves, before fluttering across the blossoms to see any action._

_Then, as the Undines, Pixies, and Queen Harriet watched on in awe, a golden blossom open. Small magical orbs of light left the flowers, and the petal peeled open to reveal the small form of the newest pixie. She was petite, with hair the color of gold and eyes the shade of amethyst. _

_Hurriedly, a pixie flew over to the little one, before leading her to the small offshoot of the Yggdrasil tree, which was merely a smaller form of the world tree. Sitting the little one on the branches, the pixie turned back to the blossoms. _

_They were all opening up, allowing a great variety of small pixies to breath their first breaths. Harriet walked over, before scooping a baby pixie up and placing them within the small Yggdrasil tree. Soon the pixie were all gathered and placed inside the Yggdrasil tree. The pixies nodded in gratitude to the other fairies, and turned back to the babies._

_Merely a day after, these quirks appeared. A pixie born from golden blossom had a voice as good as a Pooka, and a pixie born from a green blossom could use small spells in wind magic. This led to the pixies being placed under fairy guides that taught them to control and use their magic. _

_Navigation pixies were soon spread throughout ALfheim, each given their own jobs to do. Some fairies born from a blossom that absorbed Leprechaun magic helped the Leprechauns create, while others became healers, librarians, and even scouts. _

_Navigation pixies had found their little nook within ALfheim, and they couldn't be happier. And to think, it had all happened because of those colorful blossoms..._

* * *

**Thank you, this is the end of a chapter. This has got to be the longest by far that I have made...I'm so happy. **


	3. The Open and Closed-Minded

**Thank you all so much for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italic: 'Thoughts', Flashbacks, "Speech through device/spell, Ex: Moonlight Mirror."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swords Art Online or Harry Potter. **

**Answer to Several Reviews -**

**Fairy King Oberon (Also Known as Sugou Nobuyuki, Asuna's obsessed stalker.) - He will make an appearance. Probably not until after the Voldemort Arc. **

**Slytherin Prejudice - That's what this chapter is for.**

**SAO Characters - I have added the parent of one of SAO characters into this chapter. I'm giving you the challenge of finding which character's parent is mentioned in here.**

**Kirito/Kazuto - When Kirito is added, he'll go by Kirito. I might mention his true name (Which I _do _know by the way), but I'll use Kirito more because there is already a Kazuto, Lord Kazuto of the Imps to be exact.**

**Sirius and Remus - They'll be added in, probably after they find out about Harriet's true identity.**

**Harriet Potter - Her name is like an open secret. She doesn't hide it but she doesn't flaunt it either.**

**Bashing - No, I'm not going to bash a lot. Bashing the Weasley's is so overdone and old, and won't really fit into the dynamics I'm writing them with. I _am _going to bash Umbridge though, because if she ever existed she would be the most unpleasant woman I'd ever meet.**

**Pairing - I'm going to set a poll up, but there will be no romance right now. Harriet is _14\. _She doesn't understand love like an adult would. **

**What is Tales of ALfheim - just little sidestories about what is happening in between the chapters.**

**Chapter Three: Open and Closed-minded**

Hermione was in a foul mood, even if her face didn't show it. They had been warned of this, all of this. Already, racist comments were flowing out of the mouth of some judgmental Slytherin's. Hermione herself dodged a hex sent her way by a particularly nasty female fifth year, and she couldn't hurl a curse back, knowing that her magic was too powerful.

Fairies were now walking in groups, each with at least one male. It was doubtful that something bad could happen, but no female fairy wanted to be caught alone in an empty hallway. Harriet was currently ordering Charlie and the others to not allow _any_ human into ALfheim.

It had been merely a year since ALfheim had been 'discovered' by a talented tracker, who got it into his head that he could name and claim it as his own. Harriet didn't take that lying down and proceeded to ruin him and make an example of the now homeless and disgraced man.

The different Wizard governments had sent letters proposing of alliances and such, but Harriet refused to let a human enter her kingdom unless she summoned them herself, and even then, they wouldn't be human for much longer.

This was in fact the first time ALfheim had ever joined in a political game, and already Harriet was displeased with it. Hermione heard her muttering about isolation and such, and frankly Hermione agreed. Children as young as 11 were saying racist comments, thinking they wouldn't hear them.

One of the Pookas, Romeo had taken to writing down every name that had said a racist comment, and handed it to Harriet. Fairies were updating the parchment, writing down more and more names. Harriet had said that she would get back at them somehow, but she never told when.

Another parchment went up, for people fairies thought should be invited into ALfheim, but the list was at least 5 times smaller than the larger paper of insulters. Harriet herself was going to these individuals and looking them over with her magic, making sure a gullible fairy hadn't chosen a secret racist.

Hermione disliked the secret racists the most. It had hurt some of the fairies when their new friends turned out to befriend them for the sole purpose of turning on them later. Already one of the shyer and more naive of the Pooka had burst into tears when a group of second years defriended her. The Pookas around her didn't take that kindly and proceeded to embarrass and prank the deserving 2nd years.

Harriet, who was trying to be nice to the Hogwarts students, decided to introduce the plans she had created but hoped to never use. Several of the more bookwormish fairies were scouring the Hogwarts library, copying anything of importance. The copies would be sent back to ALfheim to be sorted into the libraries.

Harriet was also ordering the fairies to learn as much magic as they could to take back to ALfheim, for she doubted they would ever come to Hogwarts again. Already there was system set up so when a person learned a spell, they would teach it to all of the other fairies that came to Hogwarts.

Other fairies were to sneak off at night to investigate the Forbidden Forest, collecting all sorts of things to bring back. When a fairy discovered a unicorn, it had started the talk of bringing some of them back with them to ALfheim. A vote was held and Harriet began to plan moving the beautiful creatures.

Harriet ordered fairies to befriend and get close to the humans they wanted to bring back to ALfheim with them. "_If you want them to join the ranks of the fairies you're going to have to convince them to move to ALfheim first!" _Harriet had exclaimed during one of the meeting the fairies had.

During the nighttime Harriet and a select few others used the spell _Moonlight Mirror _to communicate with lords/ladies over there. Talk of sending out disguised fairy teams to infiltrate the magical governments of the world and learn the magic to take back to ALfheim had started. Hermione had agreed, knowing her precious land needed all the help it could get.

"Could you tell me about ALfheim?" Hermione smiled to her newest friend, Luna. "ALfheim is an amazing place, full of mystique and fantasy. People go out on quests, and it is green, and the air is fresh. The land is free of pollution." Hermione said, thinking back to ALfheim.

"You seem to love it a lot." Luna observed, her silver eyes unnaturally sharp. "Yes, I guess I do. I am...appreciated there." Hermione said. Luna nodded. "Could I visit one day?" Hermione nodded. "Of course." Luna looked out to the Forbidden Forest.

"I know what the fairies are doing, and I want to help you." Luna murmured. Hermione gave her a sharp look. Luna handed her a paper. "What is this?" Luna smiled. "It's a list of the books you will find useful. Ah, tell Queen Harriet that she should look into the Sirius Black case." she said quietly.

Luna stood up, and began to walk away. "Wait!" Luna looked back at her. "Thank you." she said, before Hermione propelled herself into the sky. She needed to talk to Harriet about Luna. Hermione was quite sure she would like the idea, especially after Luna helped them.

…

"_Þ ú fylla heill austr." _murmured the Undine Elijas Cayden and a shimmering blue aura surrounded the injured Spriggan who's wounds closed. "Thanks." The female Spriggan murmured, bowing her head in thanks. Elijas only smiled to the female Spriggan. Harriet frowned as she watched the Spriggan zip away.

"It's getting worse." Harriet murmured worriedly. The racism was boiling over, and the Hogwarts students were getting bolder. They weren't getting punished at all, even with her scathing comments to the teachers. With them not getting punished, they were getting the idea that they could do it without consequence.

Harriet gave a darkened look to the twinkling castle. With what England was shaping up to be, she was having second thoughts of even letting the fairies visit the place. "You're thinking deeply again." commented a person from behind her. "Ginny." Harriet greeted.

The Salamander Fairy sat herself beside Harriet, who was watching Hogwarts from the Forbidden Forest. "What are you thinking about? It's not a good thing to bottle it up inside and let it fester. I myself think you should talk it out." Ginny said, staring to the stars. The stars were not as clear as they were in ALfheim, to her disappointment.

"ALfheim is not ready for the interest it has from other magical governments. We need more citizens." Harriet said, an underlying anxiousness in her tone. "Then we sent out fairies to find them." Ginny stated. Harriet gave her a look of confusion.

"I mean, it makes sense. Just send out fairies to find open-minded people and families that are able to join ALfheim." Ginny continued on. "And I could start to summon them as well. In large groups...you're a genius!" Harriet said in delight.

Ginny only sighed. "It'll take awhile to plan, with time we may not have." she warned Harriet. Harriet only smiled. "When there's a plan, there's a way." Harriet quoted. Ginny looked to the stars, tracing the constellations.

"Ginny, could you gather all the fairies able to do _Moonlight Mirror?" _Ginny nodded. Harriet stretched her wings, her sharp emerald eyes narrowing. "I have to talk to some people." Kicking off the ground, the two fairies sped away, headed to the lit up tree in the distance.

…

"_You want us to start sending out fairies to collect people to be fairies?" _Harriet nodded earnestly, looking to the figure of the Bill Weasley standing in the mirror. "Yes. How far are you into the runes project?" Bill grinned. "_We are almost done with the North wall of Alnes. Then we just have the east wall to rune. We wanted permission to send out fairies into the land surrounding Alne then slowly move out to the cities." _Harriet nodded.

"Tell Kazuto and Grew they will lead the expeditions. I want the younger fairies to start learning combat magic and to go on quests. Tell Charlie he needs to start improving his guild rapidly. How is the WiFi project going?" Harriet asked.

"_Nuts and Bolts has created a prototype system, they are running test runs now. How is the situation in Hogwarts?" _Bill asked through the mirror. Harriet grimaced. "There is heavy racism going on. Fairies are getting hexed but they can't do anything because their magic is so much more powerful than the Hogwart Student's."

Bill straightened. "_Do you want me to send some more fairies over?" _He asked, a scowl on his face. Harriet shook her head. "They have unicorns here and we need a way to transfer them." Bill nodded. "_I'll tell John. Anything else?" _Harriet nodded.

"When you start sending fairies out, I want you to tell your father I need a translation spell. I want the fairies to focus in on Africa and Asia, where there is much overpopulation. I need you to also send over a messenger to start carrying back things we are collecting." Bill nodded.

"_Yes, my Queen." _The _Moonlight Mirror _ended, fracturing into small wisps that disappeared. "Thank you." Harriet said to the panting Grace. She nodded, and Harriet helped her to her bed. Harriet walked down to the first floor, where fairies were spread across the room.

Hermione's part of the table was covered in papers, and she was conversating in hushed tones to Ron who was pointing things out to her. Harriet slid up next to them. "What is this?" she asked quietly. Hermione hummed.

"These are the plans I'm working on. See this." she pointed to the enlarged map beside her. "This is a map of Hogwarts. I am planning to _humiliate _those little racists." A Spriggan popped up beside her. "You want to prank the racists?" she asked.

Other fairies looked up in interest. "Yes, Yes I do." Hermione smirked. Harriet only sweatdropped. She hoped there was a castle left…

…

Ginny slayed the Acromantula with a slash of her sword, her red hair flying in the wind. Ron jumped down and severed the body of another, and the two siblings grinned. Once the fairies had found out about Acromantula colony that was eating out the forest and was not supposed to be there, the fairies took it as a chance to keep their skills sharp.

"_Ek skýt tuttugu smár_ _striða!_" A sylph cried and needles shot into the the squealing Acromantula's back. "_Ek skýt fjórir ískaldur ör!"_ The shout of Hermione was heard as ice arrows impaled several fleeing Acromantula.

Several white arrows glowed gold before they exploded when they hit the ground, killing groups of Acromantula. Harriet appeared, already prepared to release another bow. Romeo the Pooka was playing his fiddle beside a smaller Pooka named Abigail who was playing a flute, which was knocking out all the Acromantula around them.

A leprechaun took the opportunity and began to knife the Acromantula, which was followed by the cry of "_Ek verpa einn brandr muspilli, kalla bresta_ _bani, steypa lundr drótt!" _A fireball burnt the remains to ashes. The Salamander responsible proceeded to stab an Acromantula that tried to jump him from behind.

"I want all these spiders out of the forest by dawn!" Harriet called. Roars of responses were heard as the team of fairies proceeded to decimate the Acromantula Colony. Ginny gave off a roar cry, slicing through a dozen Acromantula in one sweep.

Two Spriggans hacked their way through a wave of spiders, showing excellent teamwork and skills. A call was heard and a gnome wielding a battle axe sliced his way through several man sized spiders, a wide grin on his face.

From the trees came a sudden volley of arrows. Harriet popped out of the tree, landing near Hermione. "Their in the trees!" A mumbled chant from Hermione and a tornado of ice appeared, killing a massive group of Acromantulas.

"I found the nest!" came the call of Grace. Spider webs cloaked it, and two monstrously sized Acromantula's stepped out. They were both the size of a house, and were old and weathered. This was the bosses of the Acromantula colony.

"So you have some to kill off my children? Die then!" Another wave of spiders came from the webbed tree, and the fairies readied themselves. Arrows of many elements shoot forward, piercing the first of the wave. Ron and Ginny sprang forward, their swords slashing down on Acromantula.

Harriet and several other fairy archers were circling the webbed tree, shooting various arrows at the tree itself. A volley of fire arrows made the tree catch on fire, and soon others were adding their fire magic spells to that. Harriet pulled her bow back, and armed with an explosive arrow, shot the arrow straight into the large spiders eye.

A spider cannot live without a brain, and that was shown when the massive spider fell to the ground with a thump. A shriek left the other massive spider, and it lunged down on the surprised Spriggan. A sickening chomp was heard and the Spriggan cried in pain.

The spider was stabbed through the head by Ron, who jumped down to the injured Spriggan. "Poison!" Hermione landed beside the Spriggan, a spell leaving her lips. "_Þeír fylla gullin öl, helgask allr eitrið, rísa folk._" The Spriggan glowed blue as the toxins left his system.

"Thank you." The Spriggan murmured, inclining his head to Hermione. "You're welcome." She pulled the Spriggan up and helped support him. "Everyone, move out of the way. I want the Salamanders to torch this place." Harriet said.

Ron, Ginny, and several other Salamanders chanting varying fire spells underneath their breath, burning the hollow. The small squeaks of the spiders trapped underneath the tree was music to the fairies ears. "Undines!" The Undines stepped forward, water spells activating.

The group of fairies surveyed the burnt tusk of a tree. "Come on everyone, let's go home." Harriet said, helping an injured Leprechaun to her feet. With a flap of their wings, the fairies left through the small hole in the treetops made by the fall of Acromantulas.

…

The small form of the Sylph Mary was seen as the very beautiful brunette walked through the polluted streets of Shanghai. A mask adorned her face, but the Sylph was still struggling to breath. The air of ALfheim was fresh, incredibly so. Shanghai's air was heavily polluted.

Mary was in one of the small parks in Shanghai, and saw a woman cradling a child close to her chest. The woman's mind was sending out distressed waves, and she anxiously rocked the infant in her arms. "_Hello." _She greeted in Mandarin.

The woman shakily nodded her head, her long black hair placed in a sloppy bun. Mary looked her over, noticing the threadbare clothing for such a cold part of the year. She was poor. A quick glance over her projected thoughts, and Mary understood.

The woman was from a poor family, and had married a poor man she had fallen in love with in school. She had reached her limit of children for China, but had accidentally gotten pregnant. She had a warm heart, and refused to abort even on her husband's insistence. She was going to abandon her daughter in the park in hopes of someone kind picking her up.

They were a very open minded family, with trinkets and such. The woman, Sakura and her family would be perfect for ALfheim. The Queen and Lady Sylvia would be pleased. "_Sakura, I have a proposition for you." _Mary announced.

Sakura stiffened. "_H-How do you know my name?" _She said, backing away from Mary. Mary only smiled. "_I want to take you and your family to a special place called ALfheim. Here. One for each of your family." _Mary said, holding out 5 necklaces.

The necklaces were special, and were created by the _Nuts and Bolts _Guild for the 'recruiter fairies', as they were called. The recruiter fairies would give them to the perspective fairies, and would act as honing devices.

Using the necklaces, which were imbued with the Queen's magic, the carrier's would slowly change into fairies within the time of one week. At the end of the week, the necklace giver would retrieve the family to move them to ALfheim. If they were not changed into fairies by the end of the week, the Queen's magic had not accepted them and they were to be left alone.

Mary hoped the magic would accept Sakura and her family. It was highly probable, as Harriet had never refused anyone unless they were trying to harm ALfheim. With a crack from the magical technique Apparition, Mary landed into the small apartment being used as headquarters.

"Mary, have you found a family?" Mary nodded. "They have received the necklaces, captain." The Captain of her team, a fierce warrior Undine named Aaron nodded. "Good. We will wait until they start showing signs of change, and then we will slowly introduce ourselves to them. Do you understand?" He asked, his blue eyes focusing on her.

"Yes sir!" A rapid type was seen and a chair swerved around, revealing the small form of a navigation pixie named Aria. "The Yuuki family of Undines are ready to go." She chirped. Aaron tapped his mic. "Yuuki Family Handler, start transporting."

"Mary, get ready for transportation." Mary nodded, walking to the small circle carved into the apartment floor. The door opened from beside her and the Yuuki family walked inside, their Undine features obvious. The heir to Yuuki Clan, Yuuki Shouzou smiled. "Thank you for giving us this opportunity." He said, before walking into the circle.

A gasp was heard from one of the other of the Yuuki's as he disappeared in a burst of light. "Come. You will love ALfheim." Mary murmured. One by one the Yuuki clan disappeared into the circle. Aaron grinned widely. "This is the fifth family this month! The Queen will be pleased with us."

The three person team, Aaron, Aria, Mary nicknamed the AAM team turned back to the lonesome computer on the desk. It had a set of graphs of two different families, each one spiking at different intervals. It monitored the families in the change, and a small screen attached to the computer helped them communicate with the other teams around the world.

Multiple dots of various colors dotted a 3D view of the Earth, each with various colors. The orange stood for teams like theirs, the recruiting teams. The blue ones were for the journeying healers currently learning different healing crafts from around the world. Green ones were the copy fairies, duo teams that visited different libraries around the world to copy books to take back to ALfheim.

Red dots stood for the rescue fairies, a combat version of recruiter fairies that rescued people from dangerous situations to take back to ALfheim as residents. Yellow dots were of the gathering fairies, who were gathering 'potion' ingredients to take back with them. The pink dots showed the rare saver fairies, fairies that were trying to help heal the Earth from the damage of humans.

Finally, the white dots were for the communication centers, which were to communicated at least once a day to update. Aria gave off a squeak as a message blinked into view. Aria clicked it with her mouse, and the message became a two-sided video chat.

"Commander." Aaron inclined his head. "Captain, how is your situation?" Mary unconsciously stood straighter. The commander was like that, with a presence of authority on him. "The Yuuki Clan has been sent to Alfheim, and we have two more families until Japan.

"Good job. I want you to get the families and get out. The rescue fairies have been having some...trouble." Aaron and Mary shared a knowing look. Ever since the magical countries had discovered the existence of Alfheim, they were constantly trying to visit it. Bill Weasley and the Rune teams have been stopping that from happening, but they are becoming more curious.

The Queen had ordered the fairies in the field to be on guard, and to be very careful. She had also commanded the Ladies/Lords and Commanders to start planning defenses should someone learn of the operations happening under their noses.

Overall though, the retrieval fairies were some of the most at risk. The other fairy teams had some ability to escape, but the retrievers had to stay because of the changing families, less someone find out about the change.

The Rescue fairies are only called rescue fairies once their 'zone' or retrieving area has violence in it. If violence were to start up around the AAM team, then their orange dot would change to red and they would receive backup.

Because of this, Mary and Aaron were very worried. There had been some incidents with Chinese wizards in their last assignment, something they had avoided by the skin of their teeth. It was a good thing they had only two families left.

…

The Imp Brandon grinned impishly, a sense of thrill and glee coursing through his veins. It was finally time to get back at the racist brats. Of course, not to be caught some of the fairies hit themselves with their own pranks, and they hit some of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but the racists would still get pranked.

Brandon looked up, watching Hermione of the Undines motion with her hand, as she looked down at the Potion Professor Snape. He deliberately made fun of and insulted both fairies and muggleborn alike, so he was at the top of list with some of the others.

Hermione waved her hand, and Brandon watched in glee as the prank activated. The billowing cape had been replaced by another, far less badass cape. A mask fell onto Snape's head, and a belt full of phony gadgets held the jumpsuit.

The now batman attired Snape looked over his attire, before his face turned a brilliant red. "Someone will pay for this!" He roared as Brandon and Hermione escaped out a window, stifling their giggles. Clambering up the roof, they watched a window open up from the floor above them with Queen Harriet popping out.

Her massive grin made Brandon grin back, as it was contagious. "There is the Batman Snape running around." Hermione giggled out. Harriet laughed back. "There is several thousand enchanted origami papers fluttering through the halls."

Brandon popped his head into the window, watching on in amusement as the massive origami griffin flew down the hall, followed by several dozen flying paper rabbits. "I know a Pooka is enchanting a hallway into making anyone that enters it to go to sleep." Brandon murmured to Queen Harriet.

"Did you hear of the dungeon becoming a batcave?" Harriet asked back. Brandon and Hermione cackled. "This is simply wonderful." muttered Hermione. Queen Harriet grinned. "Want to see what the Undine's are doing? I think I heard something about ice and butterflies." Hermione smiled.

"Did you see Ron and Ginny's massive dragon made of stone sitting on top of a massive pile of fake gold? It's sleeping now but Ron says it'll wake up when someone tries to touch a piece of gold." Hermione said. Queen Harriet froze. "Imagine if we could enchant statues to attack when ALfheim is in danger!" Harriet realized.

Brandon watched Hermione lightly smack the Queen's shoulder. "You can do it tomorrow. We still have to add prank traps to the rest of the castle." Hermione said to the Queen. Queen Harriet nodded. "Alright. but remind about it later. Now-" she held up some rocks.

"Who wants to enchant these rocks to tapdance in the girl's bathroom?"

…

The Solo Saver Fairy looked over the Serengeti, a frown on her face. A large buildup of rocks had created a type of dam, which stopped the water from coming down to here. The human village that lived here were dying of thirst like the animals, and something had to be done.

With a flutter of her wings, Sabitha the Spriggan flew over to the large build of rocks. She was not the most powerful of magic users, but she could do this. "_Ek fleygja þrír geirr muspill!" _Sabitha panted when the fire spears activated, shooting down and destroying the rocks.

Mere second later water came gushing out, and Sabitha watched on in happiness as the water trickled down before bursting out. The water began to flow, and the Spriggan followed the water down to where the village was. Hiding behind a large tree, she watched on happily as the villagers cheered. Animals and Human alike crowded the now full river, drinking from it.

Sabitha smiled, pulling out her satellite phone. Her assignment to this side of the Serengeti was done, and she had to help Nowa with the Elephants in Kenya.

…

When Hogwarts had woken up, everyone knew it was going to be a _very _odd day. Hogwarts itself was being pranked, every hallway and room rigged with a prank of some kind. Pranks of all shapes were also within the other schools housing, catching all the people inside.

It was sheer madness, after all. The entire second-year Hufflepuff had been changed into various animals, and the fourth-year Gryffindors were wearing Slytherin colors, to their horror. The castle was filled with enchanted origami, some the size of humans that regularly heckled the students.

There was a dragon of stone that was currently snoozing on top of a pile of gold. When the arrogant Malfoy touched a gold coin, the dragon awakened and roared in his face. He fainted only a second later, and had to be dragged away from the now snoozing dragon.

Ice crystals covered the Great Hall, with butterflies of every shade of blue fluttering through the ice unharmed. Little wisp flames would flash in front of someone's face, temporarily blinding them. When they were able to see again, they would discover they had lost most of their clothing which was replaced by a bunny onesie. That unfortunate person would then have to run from the enchanted wolf plushie that would chase them through the halls.

Vibrant flowers unleashed songs when the petals opened up, causing people to fall asleep while walking past them. A thin layer of water sometimes covered the floor, making people slip. Books would wake up and try to eat the person trying to retrieve them, and rocks tapdanced inside the bathrooms. Windows opened and closed with patterns, with rain coming out of one and snow drifting though another even if it was sunny outside.

A massive storm of diamond dust swirled around the Astronomy Tower, the walls of Hogwarts were painted depicting various embarrassing acts of some very unfortunate people.

The common rooms of every house was glitterfied and adorned with Lockhart things, to everyone's horror, and shampoo had added dye within it to change the user's hair color. Beauxbaton's carriage was a vibrant orange and pink, and the Ship of Durmstrang was now covered in a cloud of fog no one could see in.

The fairies tree had changed species over night, from an oak to a pine, with cheesy fairy ornaments hanging off of it. Fairy lights and a large star at the top finished it off, with the added feet of snow surrounding the tree.

Pranked students and teachers alike ranted at Dumbledore, and he sent out all of his teachers to help get rid of the pranks. It was a fairly large task, as the pranks were either magic resistant or multiplied when hit with it.

A harried Dumbledore had then announced that there would not be any classes today, and that students were advised to stay within their dorms.

...

Clark smiled sheepishly, pushing the fake glasses up. He had started her assignment as a Librarian, and it was working off. Since he was one of the librarians, the other being his partner Bell, he had full reign over what to do with the books. This allowed him to copy the books in peace to send back to ALfheim.

Running a hand through his curly black hair, the Pooka smiled. It was time for the library to close, which meant that the magic could come out. "Have a nice day, Rosie!" The small girl nodded back, clutching the books to her chest. "You to, Mr. Logs!"

Clark Logs opened a shelf, and a dozen navigation pixies came out. "Come on everyone, it's time to work!" he called, and the pixie flew to different books. By next month, Clark and Bell would have copied all of the books within the library, and they would have to move on to another one.

This was what Clark liked the most, to be honest. This was his job, and once he was done with the libraries of this town, he would be allowed to go back to ALfheim. Then he would probably be assigned another mission, and he would wind up doing another thing.

…

The Leprechaun called Theodoor Blaze looked over the machine. It was covered in runes created by Bill Weasley, and created by himself and others. "Everyone ready!?" An excited call from the fairies was heard and Theodoor activated it.

The runes pulsated, then a beeping was seen. "I-It's working!" Theodoor cried in delight. He pressed the phone, and the WiFI had 5 bars. A success. Cheers echoed from the laboratory, and Theodoor nearly cried in delight.

The magic powered WiFi was created, and now they could start making more and updating it. "Everyone! I want you to calm down. We need to do a few more test runs. After that...is a party!" Theodoor roared. The fairies settled down, and began to take notes on the test.

Theodoor turned to the navigation pixie put under his command. "Zena, I want you to go tell Lord John that the first successful WiFi test has been completed." Zeno saluted him, before zipping away.

…

Harriet clapped her hands, and all of the fairies looked to her. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here. I have been given some very good news. A successful WiFi test had been completed, and the _Nuts and Bolts _Guild are working out all of kinks. It has been estimated by the end of next year, there will be WiFi.

Cheers exploded from around Harriet, and Harriet smiled happily. The fairies that came to ALfheim had missed only one thing - the internet. Now that they had WiFi, the magical ran laptops and phones could start to work. Harriet smiled happily. This was the start of something new! Now she could send squads out deep into the forests of ALfheim.

The fairies had been in high spirits all week. Only a few of the pranks had been disabled, which forced the teachers to learn to teach with all of pranks going off around them. It was glorious, in Harriet's mind. The racists were hit harshly with many pranks, and fairies had finally gotten back at their insulters.

Harriet looked out the window, to the stars. The constellations were slightly different within ALfheim, but she still saw many of those same constellations within ALfheim. "Queen Harriet, I am ready for another _Moonlight Mirror." _Grace said.

Harriet nodded, and Grace closed her eyes. "_Gekkō Kyō!" _The _Moonlight Mirror_ was the only spell known to be said in Romaji instead of the 'words of power'. A large mirror was created, and the form of Commander Hill was seen.

"_My Queen."_ he said, giving her a respectful bow. "Commander, how are the immigrants?" Commander Hill straightened. "_All of the immigrants have been given a money grant and a place to stay. Illiterate are being sent to the school, while others are being given the opportunity of multiple career paths." _

"What is our population now?" Harriet asked. "_Just over 2000 not counting the navigation pixies. With enough time though, we could increase that by another 2000 by the start of March." _Commander Hill said. Harriet nodded. "How is project B.C going?" Commander Hill said, "_The libraries around Alnes have been stockpiled. We cannot put more books inside the libraries."_

Project B.C stood for Book Collecting. This was the ongoing mission of copying and sending books back to ALfheim. There was about 2 dozen agents working that case now.

"How are the expeditions going?" Commander Hill blinked. "_They have mapped an entire side of the forest, and are currently trying to reach the mountains." _Harriet smiled. "That is good. Has there been any incidents?"

"_Several humans have tried to enter ALfheim, citing some sort of rule about a contract made through the magical governments, and there has been several bugs trying to enter." _Harriet's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"_There is also an invitation to a winter ball. All of the leaders of magical governments are coming along with influential businessmen and reporters. Since you have entered ALfheim into the tournament, they expect a representative to come." _

Harriet hummed. "I and all of the lords/ladies will go. I will have to have someone stay in Hogwarts in my place, but I think it will go well. The champion drawing will happen soon as well, so I can assume that I will need some back-up." The Commander nodded. "_I will send my best men." _

Harriet smiled to him. "Contact me if you need anything." she said, and the _Moonlight Mirror _burst into sparkles. Grace panted heavily, sweat glistening as she tried to stand. Harriet pulled her up, helping her to a chair. "You'll need to get some sugar in you…"

Sugar, oddly enough helped restore mana stores. If one were to eat sugar it would help your mana replenish faster. Sugar was something liked by all of the fairies, which helped a lot. Harriet didn't think she'd ever meet a person who was allergic to sugar.

**Tales of ALfheim - Sakura**

_Ever since she had met the odd yet beautiful woman within the park, Sakura had seen odd things happen. Her five person family was changing, perhaps in a good way. It had been merely a day since Sakura had met the woman, she had noticed something odd about her hair and eyes._

_The once black strands were becoming the color of her namesake - Sakura Pink._ _Her eyes were changing as well, from the dull brown to a shimmering gold. Things were happening to her family as well. Her oldest, Kagome's eyes were turning red and her hair purple. Her middle child, Souta was gaining blue hair and eyes. _

_Her husband was changing as well, his eyes blackening. Her youngest, a daughter named Naruko, was gaining green eyes and hair. The family's flaws were smoothing out as well, as they became more beautiful by the day. _

_Sakura had decided to quarantine her children from school, and only her husband went out for his job. She had claimed they were home sick with a nasty cold, and couldn't leave without spreading. By the 3rd day of the change, she was visited by the same woman. _

_She then saw the things the woman didn't have from before. The pointed ears and wings for one. And she was not alone, she was with a black haired blue eyed man with blue wings as well. They offered her a way out of poverty, to visit a land where she could keep her daughter._

_Sakura accepted, as she knew they could never go back into the human world again with their odd features. Her husband and her began to pack with the help of the children, pulling all their belongings together. The fairies, Mary and Aaron visited them, helping them become accustom to the changes. _

_On the second to last day, they had gained their ears. Then, on the last day, their wings. Sakura had wings the color of gold on her back. She was announced to be a Pooka - a fairy that used music magic. She had a Spriggan husband, an Imp and Sylph daughter, and an Undine son. _

_They were escorted to an apartment, where they were guided to a rune circle. Stepping inside, Sakura appeared on the top of a building. She had taken her first view of ALfheim, and she was in awe. It was truly beautiful, with ornate buildings and flying fairies. And the air...it was fresh. So very __**fresh.**_

* * *

**3rd Chapter Over! I am on a roll...**

**Magical Translations -**

_"Ek verpa einn brandr muspilli, kalla bresta bani, steypa lundr drótt_. **\- I throw the flame of a demon, call the exploding death, to throw down the army of the forest. **

It is a fire magic spell that creates a fireball.

_"Ek fleygja þrír geirr muspilli."_ **\- ****I throw three spears of the demon's flame.**

It is a fire magic that generates 3 spears of fire.

**Moonlight Mirror** \- A high-level spell which creates a two-way mirror that allows communication between two players. The length of time it can be maintained depends on the time of day, with the longest period being at night and the shortest during the day.

_"Ek skýt tuttugu smár striða.__"_** \- ****I shoot twenty small needles.**

After the incantation is completed, 20 small, shining, emerald needles are fired from the fingertips of the caster's stretched out hand.

_"Þeír slíta fimm grœnn vindr.__"_ **\- ****Tear them, five green winds**

The spell is a long-range, homing-type vacuum magic with which the caster shoots out 5 boomerang-like blades of green light.

_"Ek skýt fjórir ískaldur ör." **\- **_**I shoot four glacial arrows**

As the incantation of the spell is completed, four glittering pieces of ice appear in front of the caster and solidify into ice pillar-like arrows. Once the arrows have been formed, a blue circle appears in the caster's eyes, allowing the caster to choose the trajectory for the attack. Once the target is chosen, the caster swings down their weapon to fire the spell.

_"Þ ú fylla heill austr." **\- **_**Heal thou, healing water**

_"Þ ú fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani."_ **\- ****Heal thou, holy water, and ward off cold death.**

_"Þeír fylla gullin öl, helgask allr eitrið, rísa folk."_ **\- ****Heal them, golden ale, cleanse all toxins, and have them stand to the line of battle once more.**

Once the incantation of either of these spells is completed, blue drops of water pour down around the caster from their hand and the players engulfed in the water are given a heal over time effect. For singular versions of the spells, only the targeted player is engulfed in the water and benefits from the healing effect.


End file.
